


My heart beats for you

by Our_Resident_Cynic



Series: Singing with a gay nerd [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bullying, Denial of Feelings, Eventual fame, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Hidden Feelings, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1823842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Resident_Cynic/pseuds/Our_Resident_Cynic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Jaeger is terrorized everyday by local bad boy Levi Ackerman. What Eren doesn't know is that Levi actually holds secret feelings for him, but doesn't know how to show it. But will one surprising reaction lead to a new development?<br/>AU where your heart glows when you hold your soul mates hand.<br/>Inspired by the song Baby It's Fact by Hellogoodbye<br/>Also, glowing hearts idea was from tumblr, but the story and alterations to that idea are mine</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Will my feelings reach

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an intro chapter, the real story begins in chapter 2;-)

Walking down the hall, of this shitty school, I see the one person who actually makes me semi-glad to get out of bed every morning.  
But when he sees me, he just turns white and runs away.

"Hey Eren, where do you think your going?" I hear myself shout, running after him.

What am I doing? If I love him I shouldn't be chasing him, scaring him,...bullying him. I want to hold him in my arms and tell him how much I like him, but everyday I see him and I don't know how to show my feelings properly, and it's tearing both of us apart.

I finally catch up to him, pushing him against the lockers. Once I pin him with my right arm, I grab his wrist.

"Why do run away, huh? I just want to talk." I snap, moving my face closer to his.

His beautiful caribbean eyes, hold strong with determination, as he pushes back against me.  
"Let me go, Levi! Why do you do this everyday?"

I laugh quietly,"Do what? I just love seeing your face like this." His eyes grew narrow, staring into mine. 

With one last shove, I let him go, watching him hurry to his next class.

 

"Damn it!" Banging my head against the lockers in frustration. "Why does he make me feel this way..."

**********************************************************************

 

I sneak up quietly to the chorus room, sitting down right outside the door.

I hear his voice, singing softly along with the piano keys.

I'm holdin' on your rope,  
Got me ten feet off the ground.  
And I'm hearin' what you say,  
But I just can't make a sound.

I sink lower in my position, enveloping myself in his voice.

You tell me that you're sorry,  
Didn't think I'd turn around

I feel horrible, as if the song is directed at me. I can't take this feeling, this foreign feeling of unrequited heat and desire for another person. I lift myself up, and walk into the chorus room.

"Eren." He stops short, turning around with an angry look in his face.

"Seriously, Levi? You couldn't just leave me alone while I'm practicing! I am sick and tired of your harassment everyday, and I won't stand for it anymore!"

I walk slowly towards him, watching as his face turns from angry to livid.

But before he can say anything else, I lean forward.

"Eren, I'm so sorry.." I close the space between our lips, leaning into the touch.

But he quickly shoves me away, face red, and goes to run out the door.

"Wait, I have something to say!" I grab his hand to keep him from leaving.

As he turns, I notice a faint pink glow from under his shirt. My eyes grow wide, and I notice that his eyes are on my chest as well. I look down in shock as I notice that my chest is glowing as well.

"Is this...you're my soulmate?" I ask quietly. He takes one look at my chest and me, his eyes brimming with tears.

"Oh, hell no!"


	2. ANNOUNCEMENT

To my lovely readers,  
As you all know I have not updated this fic in a long while. I have been battling depression for several years and I simply don't have the time or state of mind to continue my fics. So, if any of you would like to pick up the story for me, my email is beverlyhillschi@gmail.com, we can discuss the details on there(or just comment on this chapter to contact me). However, if no one comes forward with a desire to continue writing this for me, then this will be the end of the story. I am very sorry.  
-SNKshipperofOTPs

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, for the slightly abrupt ending, I hope you guys will like where I'm taking this story now(I'm rewriting it)  
> I'm really happy that I got my update out when I said I would:-3


End file.
